Half demon Kagome
by inuchick2000
Summary: Kagome gets bitten by a cat and gets turned in to a half demon.
1. Chapter 1

Chapter one: Transformation

I Do Not own Inuyasha

Kagome was filling up water bottles when she heard a cat, "Hello, are you lost?" she asked the cat. She picked up the cat and cradled it "You're a pretty kitty; I love your white fur." She started to stroke the cat's ear when it bit her "Ouch" she exclaimed dropping the cat and watched it scamper off. "I wonder why it bit me, oh well I better hurry and get back before others start to worry." She thought. She gathered up the water bottles and headed back to the group. "Hey wench you took long enough" Said the half demon Inuyasha," what took you so long?" "I saw a cat and I picked it up then it bit me." Said Kagome lifting up her right hand where the cat had bitten her. "Are you ok?" asked the demon slayer Songo. "Yeah I'm fine it's just a little bit nothing bad." Said Kagome.

Later that day they decide to stop are rest for the night, Kagome started doing the usual, and she got out five cups of romen for dinner. After the food was eaten Kagome started feeling weird and she told her friends that she was going to bed early this was highly unusual but then shrugged it off and went to bed themselves. The next morning Kagome woke up to the feeling of something furry against her leg, she reach down careful not to wake Shippo and grabbed it she let out a small yelp when she pulled on it . She got out of her sleeping bag and went to her backpack and got out a compact case. She was shocked at what she saw. She had two pointed cat ears on top of her head, her eyes changed from brown to blue, she had grown a sharp set of fangs, her nails had gotten longer, and she had a black tail. "How did this happen" she thought then she remember the cat " that cat must have been a demon"

Inuyasha was awakened by the scent of a half demon; he opened one eye and saw a girl in Kagome's pack. He jumped down from his tree and said "Who are you and why are you in Kagome's stuff?" he asked "Don't you recognize me "said the girl. Then he noticed her outfit "Kagome?"

Here is the first chapter to my new series I hope you like it.

I want to thank Tigra22 for giving me the idea.

Remember to R&R

Thanks Inuchick200


	2. Chapter 2: The New Kagome

Chapter 2: The New Kagome

I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of the characters if I did Inuyasha would still be on air.

"How did this happen? Who did this to you?" are the questions Inuyasha started asking her. She replied in a calm voice "When the others wake up I'll answer any questions you have, ok" "Ok" he replied, he hated waiting he wanted to know now but it looked like he would have to wait until morning. He jumped back up in his tree and watched Kagome snuggle up next to Shippo and fall asleep, after awhile he himself fell asleep too.

A few hours later Shippo yelled "Ahh some things got me, it's got my leg. Help!" This woke Inuyasha, Songo, Miroku, and Kagome up "Huh Shippo what's wrong" ask Kagome "Something has my leg!" he said again. Kagome peeled back the cover of the sleeping bag and revealed her tail "It's a tail" said the monk "Yeah my tail" said Kagome "Since when do you have tail? And why are your eyes blue? When did you get ears like Inuyasha" asked Songo. "Since dawn" Kagome answered, "Oi wench why do you smell like a cat?" asked Inuyasha "All right all right I'll tell you everyone sit down" said Kagome who explained that the cat she found yesterday was actually a demon, and when it bit her it injected some of its demonic powers in her and that's how she was a half demon. "

"So you are a cat half demon, that explains why you have a tail" said Songo "You could say that's what breed I am" said Kagome. The kitsune1 jump in her lap and told her she was even prettier than she was before and she told him thank you. "Feh I already knew you were a cat half demon because you stink so much" said the half wit Inuyasha "SIT BOY I do not stink I just bathed yesterday SIT BOY!" yelled Kagome. "What a idiot" said Shippo, " That's what he gets for insulting her" Songo sighed, "Will he ever learn to keep his mouth shut. " hey Kagome we're going to see Totosi about this and see if he can make up a sword" said Songo as she, Miroku, and Shippo jumped on Kilala and were gone. But Kagome or Inuyasha didn't hear what they saying were too busy arguing to notice. When they were done they both said "Where's the others" at the same time.

Well that's it for now don't worry I have chapter three ready.

Don't forget to R&R

Inuchick2000


	3. Chapter 3: New Senses

Chapter 3: New Senses

I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any characters.

After Kagome got done sitting Inuyasha she had a high pitch ringing in her ears "AHHHH what is that sound its hurting my ears and it's making my brain numb" she yelled covering her ears. "What sound are you talking about wench I don't hear anything" said Inuyasha "Everything smells so weird" she said, she was on the ground on her knees starting to cry when she felt arms embrace her. She looked back at Inuyasha and said "Help me please" Inuyasha took her hands and said "Calm down. Take a deep breath it's ok ill teach you how to use your new powers ok" She took a deep breath and calmed down " Now get a good whiff of my scent then tell me what it smells like" he said and she took another deep breath and crinkled her nose " You smell like pine, sweat, and demon blood. And you say I smell" she cringed. He frowned "Now close your eyes and focus on the sounds around you" "ok" she said "Now where did this sound come from?" he asked snapping a twig. Kagome pointed to her right "Good good, now where am I?" he asked jumping in a tree. She closed her eyes and inhaled his scent then opens her eyes and found him almost right off. "You're doing great we'll do some more when then others get back" he said "ok" smiled Kagome, and they went about their day waiting for the others. 

Ok ok I know its short but that's her training part one.

I'd like to thank japanesegirl13 very much for letting me use her idea.

And please remember to R&R

Thx for reading

Inuchick2000


	4. Chapter 4: Kagome's New Sword

Chapter 4: Kagome's New Sword

I DO NOT own Inuyasha or any of these characters.

"What could be taking them so long they have been gone for four days now" complained Inuyasha "I don't know, but I'm sure they will be back soon" said Kagome. She was staring to worry about her friends when she heard a "Hello Kagome" she looked up and saw Songo, Miroku, and Shippo riding on Kirara " Your back, I was starting to worry" she said. "We got you something" Shippo said with a smile "We thought since you're a hanyou now you need some new clothes" Songo said hand Kagome a wrapped package.

When she opened it she found a midnight blue kimono and a demon slayer suit just like Songo's but the armor was green instead of pink and it had a hole were her tail could stick out. "Their beautiful" she exclaimed "Oh and I forgot this" Songo said as she hand Kagome a long wrapped package. When Kagome opened this one she was surprised as well. It was a sword it looked almost like Inuyasha's but it wasn't rusty. "It's called the Kibou, it has the same power just like the Tetsusaiga but it can only be welded by a priestess like yourself." Songo explained "Thank you guys for the gifts, I love them" she said hugging her friends "You're welcome" they said. 'What just happened' thought Inuyasha.

I would like to thank japanesegirl13 for letting me use her ideas for the clothes and the sword.

Don't forget to R&R

Inuchick2000


End file.
